


【Drarry】reunion

by meaningless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningless/pseuds/meaningless
Summary: 旧文，写的第一篇德哈，无脑有私设大概就是战后十年，霍格沃兹开办毕业生同学会，救世主与马尔福再度相逢。





	【Drarry】reunion

Draco在办公室里踱来踱去，这位圣芒戈副院长鲜少显得如此烦躁，他毕业仅仅十年，什么时候连霍格沃兹都开始有了毕业生回学校参加同学会这种麻瓜仪式？还因为“考虑到是战后第一批毕业生的特殊性”而要求毕业生们都要出席？梅林啊，虽说马尔福家这位少爷前十几年一直处于特权阶层，但他现在可一点都不想享受这份“特殊”！他转眼看向办公桌上那张薄薄的邀请函，数百份带有霍格沃兹校徽的邀请函将会在同一时间出现在数百个不同的地方，为了一周后的同学会。 

十年了，战争的硝烟渐飞渐远，战后重建的霍格沃兹逐渐恢复到原有的古老模样，那届毕业生作为最后一战的参与者大多都走出战争的阴影有了自己的生活。当年的格兰芬多铁三角里，万事通小姐答应了罗恩的求婚，在魔法部雷厉风行的作风倒是一如往昔；格兰芬多的黄金男孩毕业后进入傲罗司，最近好像听说成为了司长。听谁说的来着？哦对了，“潘西！”他撒了把飞路粉，走进壁炉。 

公寓里。“Draco，你半夜十一点闯进我家就为了吐槽你对聚会的不满？”潘西一边给他倒了杯红酒一边翻了个白眼。马尔福抿了口酒放松了些：“什么叫不满？我有那么明显吗？还是说你们很期待再回到那个该死的地方去见那些该死的同学？而且我不是闯进你家我是正大光明进来的。”   
“好吧，我们的马尔福少爷没有不满，”布雷斯揽着潘西的肩，“只不过我们确实觉得……嗯，它并没有什么值得不满的。想想，你可以见到许多从前的同学，我敢打赌格兰芬多那些家伙绝对是最积极到场的，其中或许就有你念念不忘……”   
“闭嘴吧你。”马尔福截住了他的话，他就不该来找这对不靠谱的朋友。   
转身准备回家的时候潘西叫了声：“嘿！记得提前把你的工作交接好，我可不想看到我们斯莱特林王子在聚会上被哪个教授拖来。”回应她的只是燃烧地更热烈一些的壁炉。 

“嗨老兄！我从坦桑尼亚一路不辞辛劳过来真是累死了。再见到你可真高兴。”   
“得了吧，幻影移形的事儿。” 

“我亲爱的，真难相信你竟然嫁给了个斯莱特林！”   
“呃……露西，别这么说，他对我很好，他本人也没你以为的那么坏。我们从前太年轻了不是吗。” 

“啧啧，看看那群在校生，哪儿有我们当年一半优秀？”   
“啊，我上午还看见那些画像在谈论这真是他们所见过最差劲的一届。” 

诸如此类的对话在金色礼堂里不绝于耳，德拉科开始后悔自己为什么没能留在圣芒戈而要鬼迷心窍重回学校参加这该死的同学聚会。按照邀请函上的说明，毕业生们在礼堂等候校长致辞时都穿了学生时代的学院长袍，老实说这种校袍穿在已经毕业十年的成年人身上有点别扭，但不可否认的确很能调动气氛……好像这真的只是同学间普通的一次聚会似的。 

校园钟声响了，热闹的礼堂在邓不利多出现时安静下来，毕业生们规规矩矩坐在自己学院的长桌处，抬头望着上方一众教授和校长——就像以前在校时那么多次集会一样。 

“……你们都是我们最为骄傲的学生，你们的名字将在不朽的时光里熠熠生辉……”马尔福心不在焉地听着邓不利多的讲话，他认真看着另一端格兰芬多长桌上的一个人。那个声名赫赫的救世主。他和波特在毕业后就没怎么联系，从法庭为他作证得以使他幸免于难后，几年里他们最多的交集就是波特被傲罗司的同事匆匆送往圣芒戈，而他一次次救治这位年轻傲罗，从见习治疗师到副院长。   
升为司长后有很多任务波特不必亲自上阵，大概连这点交集也会越来越少。德拉科想着目光移到那个人乱糟糟的头发，他好像永远学不会怎样把自己的头发梳理整齐，那双眼睛正聚精会神看着台上的邓不利多……还真意外他没有和韦斯莱家的小女儿在一起。 

“噢！！！”礼堂里突然爆发出阵阵欢呼，德拉科转头问旁边的布雷斯：“怎么了？”布雷斯没看他，忙着脱下长袍整理自己的领结：“嗨，校长致辞结束了，晚会开始。”   
礼堂重又热闹起来，大厅在跳跃的烛火下通明如昼，长桌上出现了一排排饮品和点心。聚会时就能看见毕业生们长袍换下后的各色礼服，都是有备而来。 

这类场合马尔福向来是玩转了的，不过他而今却没什么兴致，既不想找哪位小姐跳舞也不想去和哪个老友攀谈，他只想一个人静静待着。   
礼堂边的露台处，德拉科松了松领结，他的目光在衣香鬓影中梭巡，寻找一双碧绿的眼睛。   
但没有。他找遍了全场也没有看到波特。难道傲罗司又有什么紧急任务？ 

“嘿，你在找什么？”一个声音从身后传来。   
“见鬼！你怎么在这儿？”难怪找不到，因为那个人根本不在大厅。   
波特看着明显被吓到的马尔福，耸耸肩：“没人规定不能来这儿啊。”眼前人褪去了年少的青涩，轮廓更为分明，铂金发色在月光下愈显柔和，还有那双将所有感情都掩在平静的表层下的眼睛，那是一双很深的眼睛。几年的圣芒戈生活让他看上去比以前顺眼多了，有种敛尽锋芒的从容感。抛去年少时的恣意张扬，一个马尔福总是能吸引人的。 

“你不在大厅醉生梦死，跑来这儿干什么？”   
“这话不是我该说？”波特看着对面人那身低调但一看就很高级的西装，叹了口气：“好吧……赫敏要我来找你。”   
马尔福心下一凛：“她为什么要找我？”   
“不是她找你是她要我来找你。噢马尔福你是听不懂人话吗？”   
“那可真遗憾，我听得懂人话，但听不懂你说的话。”马尔福勾起一边唇角下意识嘲讽。   
他看到波特的眼神一下子亮了起来。这个气氛太熟悉了，在霍格沃兹的几年里他们一直这样相处。马尔福别开眼，再开口又是那样平淡的语气：“Well，那么格兰杰小姐又有什么指示？”   
他能感觉那双眼睛在看着他，听见波特说：“我不知道。呃……赫敏只让我来找你聊聊。”   
“抱歉，我不知道我们还有什么好聊。伟大的圣人波特。” 

那双眼睛移开了，马尔福偏头望去，是波特往礼堂走的背影。   
这就对了，他们过往皆是不堪回首，何必在尘埃初定后粉饰太平。马尔福这么想着，灰蓝的眸色更黯了些，他背对礼堂吹着夜风。 

不一会儿急促的脚步声传来，马尔福转身时还以为是潘西或者布雷斯，却见波特一手端着杯南瓜汁过来。   
波特站在他身边将一杯南瓜汁递过去：“我不怎么喝酒，就拿了这个。”   
他接过杯子没有反应过来这什么情况：“你干什么？”   
波特睁着双绿眼睛比他还无辜：“聊聊啊，总得要一杯什么喝的吧。”   
……行吧，看来这人当傲罗把自己当得更傻了。 

马尔福挑眉：“你想聊什么？”   
波特好像也不是看起来那么淡定，他抓抓头发，带了点窘迫：“随便……咳，好吧，你这几年过得怎么样？”   
马尔福瞬间就僵住了，他很少、几乎不和别人谈到过去，没想到这个格兰芬多一来就问这么直接。但他很快又放松下来：“还好。考入圣芒戈后工作比较忙，不过还能适应。”   
这基本什么都没透露。波特长长地“喔…”了声，又问：“你一直是一个人生活？”   
才几句话就问到了私人生活？马尔福皱了皱眉：“怎么，你们傲罗司连这个都管？”   
“不不不是，”不用看马尔福都能想到那个人现在的表情，十年让波特改变了很多，但在马尔福面前他还是好懂的不行。“赫敏说她有个朋友挺不错的可以给你介绍一下你要不要试试……”   
礼堂里坐在罗恩身边和麦格教授交谈的赫敏打了个喷嚏。   
什么鬼？马尔福对这来来去去太过明显的试探终于有些不耐烦，沉着声：“波特，你到底想说什么。”   
“我是想说……你看看这个。”声音有些微颤抖却坚定。 

马尔福转头看见夜色中波特剔透的眼睛流转着光华，手中是一只发着柔和荧光的纸鹤，一看就是在魔法效力下才能保存这么完好。   
他脸色立马变了。 

梅林啊！谁能想到这只纸鹤竟会穿越十年光阴，承载着他十年如一日的心意，再度出现在他眼前。马尔福甚至能想起自己当初是怎么一心一意折出这精巧的小玩意，又是怎么施加几个华而不实的小魔法在上面的。   
那是在最后一战之前吧？他那会儿还没离开学校。趁着所有人都去吃晚饭时悄悄将那只小精灵想尽办法塞到救世主书包里这种蠢事他简直不能做第二次。  
他抿了抿唇，原来已经十年了。 

马尔福放弃否认，他现在更想搞清楚另一件事：“它怎么在你这里？”   
“我想这是你给我的？”   
“麻烦用你那空无一物的脑子想一下，我是说，我以为它早就……”马尔福察觉到自己声音越说越低，干脆不再说下去。   
波特喝了口南瓜汁，他有些口干。啧他现在觉得宁愿出任务都比面对马尔福来得轻松，这不行。他尽量控制着自己，开口：“呃……我挺喜欢的，谢谢。”说完他就暗骂自己，说的这都什么话？   
马尔福点点头：“该我谢谢你才是。”   
“梅林在上！我没听错吧？居然在有生之年听见一个马尔福说谢谢。”黑发傲罗声音里的戏谑简直能化为实体。   
马尔福不想理他。 

礼堂内的欢声笑语在二人身后流动，波特无意间往马尔福一边靠了靠：“其实我也是一个人过的……啊我的意思是，这至少减少了很多不必要的麻烦。”词不达意。他懊恼的咬了咬牙，试图挽救局面：“当然了多一个人也没什么不好……”   
可这句话不知戳到马尔福哪个点，他面向他，拿过纸鹤顺带拉近两人距离，笑了：“你刚才说，格兰杰有个朋友要给我介绍？”   
波特被这蕴着笑意的声音和带有细碎光点的灰蓝色眼眸搅得晕乎乎的，抬头下意识接话：“是啊，你看我怎么样……” 

次日，马尔福公寓内。 

“波特傻宝宝，你到底在哪儿找到它的？”   
“我说我一直带着它你相信吗。你别说这确实挺好看的。”   
“那只纸鹤……梅林啊我当时为什么没想到用它去追心上人？”   
“可能是你当时就已经……嘿你还想去追哪个心上人？”哈利后知后觉反应过来。   
德拉科看着他，眨眨眼：“我的救世主。” 

End


End file.
